chillfandomcom-20200216-history
Apollo Sagas I
Relive the Orginal Saga that brought together many friends, foes, enemies and lovers together in the first Apollo Sagas Game. Play though Apollo and the Lights of Mobius, Apollo and Bluray: Zero Island, Apollo: Wrath of Kintro, and Apollo: Mech Island. Development Gameplay Based on the Style and Gameply of Sonics 1 - 3&K and CD along with a hint of Rush, Apollo plays exactly like Sonic did in the classic titles, but with a fire motif like Blaze. He is resistant to all fire based hazards and attacks, but his mobility is cut down if he is submurged underwater. Bluray, Apollo's long time friend and partner throughout thier adventures. He is just as Fast as Apollo but cannot swim in water making his stage routes vastly different when playing as him. He is immune to electic type attacks and can even run on some mangatized surfices due to his powers. Audrey being a shark has the ability to run at normal speeds underwater, infinate 'air' when in water, and she can swim around with ease. However, when on land her speed is cut down a bit, but not so much to make her slow. But she does take knockback from fire based attacks when on land and paralized even longer if electrocuted underwater. Brick plays more like Knuckles, but as if he had the Pink Spikes and Yellow Drill abilities (Knuckles can Dig in 3D Titles without whisps yes). Brick's spiky armor allows him to roll up walls when preforming a jump dash against them, or when spindashed up against a solid wall. Like Knuckles he can break through harder walls that not even Apollo or Bluray could break. And with his Pango Claws, Brick can dig in cetian areas in stages to gather collectables, find hidden routes and more goodies Story 'The Seven Lights' Apollo 1 starts off with Diana telling him about seven areas near the part of the world that they live in that have surfaced. And along the way of finding them, Kintro begns to make his move for world conquest by sending out his cybernetic armies to find said powers, being the Seven Lights of Mobius In the end, Apollo finds the Seven LIghts only to have them stolen from him, along with his siblings being kidnapped. So he chases him to his Doomsday HQ and defeats him there, while at the same time, spreads the power of the Seven Lights all across Mobius. 'Zero Island Troubles' Apollo 2 starts off with Diana taking Apollo to Zero Island, to explore the legend around it's guardian. However when he arrives there, he sees that the Island and his inhabitants have been taken over by a mysterious group of cyborgs. Assuming that they were rememants of Kintro's forces, Apollo sprang into action and liberated one of the areas, where he meets Bluray the Fox, who was there on vacation. And now the two of them team up to see what exactly went on in the islands. Eventually, the two would find a base inside the volcano where to their surprise, the Doctor was there being given cyborg attachments. As it turned out, the doctor teleported his body to another base on the Island. And he had on him the reeamaining power of the Seven Lights, which he would use to awaken the island's Guardian in the volcano. After one final chase, the duo defeated the robotic enchanced Guardian.......but something goes amiss a Brown spiky blur knocks the boys off of the machine before it blows up, and takes the Doctor away. 'The Wrath of Kintro' A vast rift was opened above Zero Island, which only ment that the Doctor was planning something big. Taking place after Apollo and Bluray, ''The two heroes are called in by the President to stop whatever Kintro may be planning with or in the rift. The Duo was then given a new ally, Audrey the Shark, to assist them in any way possible. Taking Diana's airship into the rift, the trio arrive at what looked like a larger more updated vesion of Zero Island. The only big differeance was the large metalic dome that was in the middle of the 3 pillars that stood up in the middle of the Island. 'Mech Island' Having thwarted Kintro's plans from using Reverse Island's power for World Conquest, Apollo heads to a man made island by the name of Mech Island, via cruise ship. Along the way he meets the Avalone siblings: James and Janine, who are visiting the Island during thier travels around the world. This would also mark the first time Apollo would meet Hasa, a beautiful girl who becomes smitten with the hero after a brief coversation on board. Just when the Island comes into view, the ship is attacked, and many of it's passengers were abucted by various cyber-inhanced plants, and enemies that appeared to be coming from the Island. One of the many taken was Hasa, whom Apollo failed to protect. Now stepping foot onto the Island, Apollo and the Avalone Siblings must stop whatever it is that is going on at the Island. Eventully the trio find out that the Island was sieged by Dr.Kintro Characters Playable *Apallo the Hedgehog *Bluray the Fox - Unlocked after Clearing Apollo 1 *Audrey the Shark - Unlocked after Clearing Apollo 2 *Brick the Pangolin - Unlocked after Clearing Apollo 3 Other Chracters *Hasa *JESTER *Diana the Hedgehog *Lunas the Hedgehog Stages Zones (Lights of Mobius) #Star Beach Zone #Apple Ridge Zone #Techno City Zone #Necro Castle Zone #Sky Terrance Zone #Kinto Air Base #Cosmic Cloud Zone #Final Fall Areas (Apollo and Bluray) #Blueberry Beach #Coconut City #Grapevine Winery #Lemon Heights #Lime Forest #Mt Kiwi #Cherry Lavaflow #Kintro Guardian Items and Elements Items *Rings- Source of life. 50 grant you a special stage once you beat an Act. 100 grant an extra life/ *Barrier Shield- A normal shield with no specific properties. It can however have up to five layers allowing characters to take 2 hits before actually losing rings. *Bubble Shield- Allows characters to breath underwater, use the bounce attack and deflect enemy projectiles. *Aqua Shield- Allows characters to float on the surface of water. *Fire Shield- Allows characters to leave a trail of fire behind them, walk opon lava and absorb fire attacks. Diminishes on contact to water. *Spike Shield - Allows Characters to spindash up solid walls. If the jump button is pressed again while in the air, the shield will shoot out it's spikes also allows the charcter to touch spikes *Electric Shield- Immune to electric attacks, allows a double jump for characters without a jump dash. Collecting three turns it into the Lightning Shield. When in large concentrations of water it shorts out but when in small concentrations (especially salt) it shocks through all of the water before shorting out. Turns into Lightning by collection 5 Electric Shields * 'Rings' 10 Ring Prize 50 Ring Prize 'Effect Items' Speed Up Slow Down Gravity Controls Modes 'Story' ' Play though the entire saga with cutscenes, no special stages with all regular stages linked together for the Saga's comlete tale. '''Classic Play though the games sepreratly or all together with Special Stages and no Cutscnes. 'Theater' Watch cutscenes, listen to the game's music and view the Apollo OVA here. 'Options' Configure the game's settings here. Cutscenes Apollo I Apollo II Apollo III Apollo IIII Apollo OVA Story Characters Category:Apallo's Stories Category:Bluray's Continuity